This invention concerns equipment for military or police, such as police tactical personnel (SWAT), and in particular encompasses a gun sling which is adjustable from use as a bungee sling to use as a fixed-length sling.
Gun slings for military and police rifles have been of several different types, depending on the needs and desires of the user. There are single point slings and dual point slings, the single point slings comprising a loop of strapping, with provision to connect with the rifle at one point, while the dual point slings comprise a non-loop length of strapping with connection points at both ends. Also, some users prefer a bungee sling, which provides for elastic stretching and thus a somewhat springy suspension of the rifle, while others desire a non-stretch, fixed-length sling, depending in part on the situation.
It is an objective of the current invention to provide gun slings that allow a user the option of bungee sling or a fixed-length sling, with either a single or double-point gun connection.